


when it's the feelings i wear

by ambrosespellmanz



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Josie centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 02:26:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16338032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambrosespellmanz/pseuds/ambrosespellmanz
Summary: Josie dyes her hair red





	when it's the feelings i wear

She bought it two weeks ago on impulse. She wasn't entirely sure if she was going to do something with it or not.

It sat in her pants drawer. The face of the box stared at her every time she picked out her outfit for the day.

(With Hal Cooper in jail, her mom deemed it safe to move out of the Five Seasons and back into their house.

Josie, for one, was overjoyed to sleep in her bed again.)

There was no reason to do it. There also was no reason for her not to do it.

She didn't spend much time thinking about, but the thought always stayed at the back of her mind-- _lingering._

It's just another regular day when she finally makes her decision.

“There's pizza in the fridge.”

“Pineapple?”

“Of course. Call me if you need anything.”

Sierra leans down and places a kiss on her daughter's forehead.

Josie forces a smile, dropping it once she hears the door close. 

Her mom was headed to a date with Sheriff Keller. At least, she'd have the house to herself.

Josie turns on the TV and flicks through the channels absentmindedly. She doesn't really feel like watching anything.

Like clockwork, the box of hair dye jumps to the forefront of her mind.

She turns around, chin digging into the soft fabric of the couch as she stares at her bedroom.

Finally making up her mind, Josie climbs over the back of the couch and walks into her bedroom.

If she was in a movie, there'd be ominous music playing in the background as she opens her drawer. But this wasn't a movie and she couldn't undo what she was thinking about doing.

Right next to the box are her pair of cat ears. It's been so long since she even thought about putting them on.

Josie picks up the box, tapping the side of it as she contemplated her next movie.

She could use a change of pace-- something of her _own_ doing. Plus, she could do with a good rebranding.

×

She chooses her outfit carefully the next day. White shirt with ripped sleeves and burgundy skinny jeans and her favorite pair of black heels. She grabs her black leather jacket just in case she gets cold.

She fixes her hair into a puffball, giving herself a final glance in the mirror before leaving the safe confines of her room.

Josie walks into the kitchen and grabs a apple from top of the refrigerator.

She turns, hearing heels click against the wooden floor. That answers her question on whether her mom stayed the night at Tom's or not.

Sierra goes still when she sees Josie, the expression on her mother's face can be described as classical. A perfect mirror of confusion and disbelief.

Josie hides a smirk behind her apple as she takes a bite. 

“I have to be at school early for a Vixen meeting,” she informs her mom as she hears the roar of a engine outside. Josie almost forgot that Cheryl had volunteered to pick her up since her car was down.

Josie grabs her bookbag and heads to the front door.

Sierra follows her daughter onto the porch, wondering if she was having some bizzare fever dream. “I thought you were riding to school with Kevin.”

Josie shakes her head. Tom had suggested it after she mentioned her something being wrong with her car during the quasi family dinner her mom had talked her into two weeks ago. A obvious ploy to get her and Kevin to spend more time together.

She has nothing against Kevin, but they both still had their problems with this arrangement.

“Change of plans. I'll see you later.”

Josie smiles at her before walking off the porch. She takes her time going down each step, sending Cheryl a warm smile in greeting as she nears the vehicle.

Toni is in the front so Josie sits in the back with Veronica.

She leans over and wraps her arms around the raven haired girl in a brief hug.

Realizing her mom is still staring, Josie sticks out her wand out the window and waves goodbye as Cheryl starts the car and pulls off.

“Nice hair.” Toni compliments with a wry smile, glancing at Josie through the rearview mirror.

“Thank you. So, where are we really going, Cher?”

She's surprised her mom actually believed that she was leaving early for Vixen practice.

“Mallmart. We need dresses for the Homecoming dance.”

Josie nods, reaching into her bag for her headphones. She places them into her head and scrolls through her playlist before putting on Screwed by Janelle Monae.

This year was going to be _her_ year.

**Author's Note:**

> so this idea just came to me. it's not really anything. kudos and comments make me smile.


End file.
